Truth or Dare?
by Scattered Letters
Summary: Okay, so I wanted to read a truth or dare fanfic, but they're all a bit crazy, so I made one of my own! This way I have to like it. Right? Maybe not, but so far so good. Full summary inside. PS: Yaoi, boyxboy, whatever. As always, cos I love Jamien!
1. Stevie Rae's dare

**Authors Note: **So basically there's a load of "Truth or Dare" and "Spin the Bottle"-esque fanfics for House of Night, but I have found most of them are... well, a bit out there. For example, it'll be the Author asking the dares, and then a character will die, and Stark will die his hair pink an Aphrodite will do some bitching. Well, I wanted to do a more... Cliche version I suppose. You know, the nice old, "I dare you to kiss such-and-such," or "Who do you like?" type one. So, this is set in the Tulsa H.o.N, but without all that "Evil God, Zoey dying and un-dying, Neferets an evil cow" stuff. Not that it won't be dramatic!

**Main Characters:** Stevie Rae, Erin, Shaunee, Damien, Zoey, Aphrodite, Jack.

**Warnings:** Boyxboy, bad language (hello, have you met Aphrodite? Me neither, but we all know she has a potty mouth) and some passionate kissing. Don't like any of it, don't read it.

I sighed. How I had managed to get myelf roped into such a _trivial _game, I would never know. I was sitting in Zoey and Stevie Rae's dorm room, along with the two mentioned, the twins and, surprisingle enough, Aphrodite. We were sitting cross-legged on the wooden floor in a circle playing Truth or Dare. Another sigh on my part. I knew I would regret this later. These girls were devious in their ways.

"So, I'll go first, and whoever I ask goes next, and so-on. Dares must be carried out. If not, the daree must run through the cafeteria singing the ABC's at the top of their lungs. In a tutu. Same for truths. Fair enough?" Zoey said.

"What colour tutu?" Aphrodite asked. There was a collective groan.

"Doesn't matter, we have to get one first," Zoey said, rolling her eyes, "Now, do we all agree?" Everyone agreed, including me, albeit grudginly. I knew I was trapped. Everyone knew I was gay, but a tutu? I'd rather wear the gay flag as a toga. I'd probably get less slagging.

"Okay," Zoey said, pulling me out of my reverie, "I choose... Stevie Rae. Truth or dare roomie?" She said, grinning mirthlessly.

"Dare." Stevie Rae sounded uber-confident.

"I dare you to...," her eyes lit up mischeviously. "I dare you to smell Dallas' hair. Be really creepy about it too." Stevie Rae didn't miss a beat.

"Sure! I was looking for an opportunity to do this anyways," She said, cool as a cucumber. So, we all followed Stevie Rae out to the main part of the girls dorm, where Dallas was conveniently sitting with a bunch of male an female friends, some couples, some not. I decided Zoey knew Dallas was there when she set the dare. We all split up, finding good spots to watch the show. I headed over to the breakfast bar an took a seat. The twins headed towards their room, along with Aphrodite. Zoey just hung around suspiciously.

We all watched breathless as Stevie Rae went right up to the large group of boys and girls. She made a big production of saying hello in her little Okie accent, and finding somewhere to sit, coincidently behind Dallas. He was still unaware. She sat still for a few minutes, under the pretence of getting settled, and so as not to attract unwanted attention. Just when the chatter lulled and the television show came to a quiet part, she leaned foreward. She was shameless, and I have to aplaud her for that, along with her timing. She all but shoved her little button nose into poor, unsuspecting Dallas' hair, and took a huge sniff.

"Mmmm, Strawberries. Reminds me of home," She said, loudly and cheerfully. I truly admired her bravery, though I would never let her know. Dallas turned his fine head of hair to face Little Miss Flirty Country Gal. His face was incredulous.

"Uh, hey Stevie Rae. Y'all right there?" He said, sounding unsure.

"I sure am. I gotta go, but we should meet up sometime," She said. Really, as I said before, NO SHAME! So then, she simply got up off the ground, dusted her roper jeans down and said ,"See y'all round guys!" and skipped away in her cow_girl_ boots. Simple as that. I was amazed at her.

She headed back for her room, leaving a dazed Dallas behind. We all slowly migrated back there, trying not to make it too obvious what we were up to, and I'm pretty sure we went unnoticed. Back in the room, all the girls, excluding the Ice Queen, Aphrodite, burst into giggling fits.

"All right, I got me a good sniff of some gorgeous hair, now it's my turn guys!" Stevie Rae crowed. I closed my eyes, praying she didn't pick me. This game could cause havoc, and for me, it couldn't end soon enough. Opening my eyes again I could see Stevie Rae grinning devilishly. Cue another sigh. How do I actually manage to get myself wrangled into these games? How?

**A/N 2:** Okay, so in the next chapter we will see who Stevie Rae will choose, and what she has in store for them. Or will we? You decide... Reviews? Also, some Truth/ Dare ideas would be cool. I have plenty but I would like to integrate some other new ideas. Also 2; Do we like Damiens POV? Or would a new POV be good for chapter two? Love, hugs and kisses as always. Megan out! :D x


	2. What happened next

**A/N: **Hello again. This is chapter two, and it is Stevie Rae's turn to call the shots. Who will she choose to torment, you may be askin? Well, read on and see!

"So, I pick..." Stevie Rae trailed off, looking around the large, messy room at us. I squirmed. I really did not want to play this game. Why Damien, why? Why must you get pulled along for the bumpy ride? Yet despite all my complaints, I am still here, at the mercy of some giggly girls. Well. I might as well try make the best of it.

"Aphrodite!" Stevie Rae declared triumphantly.

"What?" the blonde replied irritably.

"I choose you! So, truth or dare?" Stevie Rae rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, whatever. Truth. Wait, dare. I don't want a Country Bumpkin knowing my business."

"Sorry, I have to go with your first answer," Aphrodite opened her mouth to protest, but Stevie Rae cut her off. "How many boys have you, you know, done _it_ with?"

I must admit, I was rather amused and curious. We all leaned foreward.

"Easy. Too many to count." Came the reply, all too cool and collected.

"Not that you can count-"

"Higher than ten. You run out of fingers," the Twins said, smiling sweetly and finishing each others sentances. As always.

Aphrodite tutted. "Alright, if you really want the truth, none. Okay?" She said fiercely. I think we were all taken aback, most of all the Ice Queen herself, who seemed shocked at her revelation. Her pouty pink mouth gaped like a goldfish. Goddess, I love alliteration! Anyways, where were we? Oh yeah.

Stevei Rae was staring open-mouthed, the Twins were cackling in their wierd annoying way, Zoey looked unsurprised, and I was imagining the angry truth or dare that awaited the next poor soul. Knowing my luck, me.

"Uh, amm... Well... It's my turn!" Aphrodite snapped. "And if you don't shut your mouths, I'll shut them for you. Don't give me that look Zoey! Twin one, truth or dare?" She was reffering to Shaunee.

"Dare." Shaunnee said, looking straight into those pale blue eyes. "I don't want a hag from hell knowing my secrets." She was mimicking Aphrodite's tone, which wouldn't do anything to help her current situation.

"Well, seeing as it's Valentine's day, I propose a poem," Shaunee looked smug, but I sensed she should still be careful. Then Aphrodite dropped the load in two words. Two cold, cruel, bitterly revengeful words.

"To. Neferet." Shaunee's mouth dropped, exposing some bubble gum. She quickly closed it.

"Alright. Challenge accepted. It's not like you're a Poet Laureate anyways. Give me your worst." I groaned inwardsly for my friend. This could result in a detention at least.

"Believe me, brain-sharer, I will."

And so that is how we found ourselves out side Neferets office, hiding in wait, as Shaunee prepared to knock.

**A/N 2:** I don't know why I put a two... Anyways, little cliff-hanger. What type of poem will Shaunee be made say to Neferet? Will she do it, or will she chicken out? Also I would like to point out that while there is no Jack in this yet, there will be. I think it is _pretty obvious_ where this story line is going, but meh. I like it. Mainly because of my infatuation with sweet little techno-nerd Jack and awesome vocabulary-nerd Damien. You just have to love these two! So, hugs, kisses, cookies and reviews? Please? You know you want to, so obey that thirst! Sorry, couldn't resist. Love, Megan x


	3. A bit of Shaunee, Erin and Damien

**A/N: **Hello! So, last chapter Shaunee was waiting at Neferets door. Like I said before, this is set in a normal, evil-free H.o.N. Jack is going to be making an appearance soon, so please bear with me! Now, what sort of poem will Shaunee have to say to the nice Neferet?

We all waited with bated breath. Shaunee raised her chocolate brown hand and rapped lightly on the glass pane of Neferets door. When Neferet came out Shaunee looked like she was going to puke.

"Ahhh, Well I wanted to say a poem to you," She said. I groaned. Was she really stupid enough to do this? Was a tutu and the alphabet really that bad?

"Okay," Neferet said, puzzle in her deep eyes.

"Roses-are-orange,

So-is-your-face,

Wash-off-the-crap,

You-bloody-disgrace," Shaunee said, rushing over it. Then she turned and fled, leaving Neferet looking confused and hurt, and us nearly falling over each other from laughing so hard. When Neferet went back into her office, Erin fell over and started thumping the floor. Stevie Rae and Zoey had tears streaming down their faces. Aphrodite wore a smug smirk. I was unable to breath. We went the direction Shaunee had gone, East, only to find her hiding in a large group of girls.

"Well done Shaw!" Erin said. It was a nickname that "Shaw" hated, but Erin refused to discard it.

"Come on guys, lets go back to the room. It's Shaunees turn to ask someone!" Zoey admonished.

So, we found ourselves trudging back to the dorm room. Cue heart palpitations; time for another truth or dare.

"So," Shaunee said when we had all settled down, "Erin, truth or dare?"

"Truth!" The blonde said primly.

"Who do you like? Don't lie, I already know," Shaunee said evilly. This was payback for "Shaw"-ing her. Erins eyes narrowed, but she said, "Dragon, okay?" The blush that swept across her ivory skin was cute.

"Awww!" Stevie Rae said, earning her a flash of Erins steely grey-blue eyes.

"My turn. I pick Damien Maslow. Truth or dare?" She said. My heart stopped beating. This was a hard choice; If I said truth, she would ask who I liked. If I said dare, she would dare me to do something equally as bad. I chose between the lesser evils.

"Truth I suppose," I sighed.

"Who you lovin' right now?" She said, as expected.

"He's new-ish. And, uhh, blonde with blue eyes, and he's a techno-wiz," I said dreamily.

"Oh." Said Erin.

"My." Said Shaunee.

"Goddess," Said Zoey and Stevie Rae simultaneously.

"JACK TWIST?" They said together. I shut my eyes. I had known this would happen.

**A/N 2: **A little short, but next chapter will be longer, I promise. Reviews and comments? What do you guys think? Love, Hugs and Kisses, Megan xxx


	4. Running into a happy accident

**A/N: **Damien's truth/dare! I wonder what it could happen (Use a veeerrryyy sarcastic tone when reading the previous ling ;) )? Read on readers! Sorry if I'm taking too long!

I groaned. I knew they would make a huge kerfuffle over a silly little crush that would go nowhere. It's not like I even knew if Jack was gay! And, knowing my luck, he probably wasn't. I sighed again. The cute ones were always as straight as a ruler.

"Yes," I admitted, "But it's not like anything is going to come of it, is it?" I said a bit crossly. The girls just grinned at each other in that really annoying way and giggled a bit.

"Day? It's your turn," Zoey said, using her most recent nickname for me. So far I've been Dame, D, Deidre, Daimio and Day day. Eww.

"Oh, right. Uhh, Zoey, truth or dare?" I said.

"Dare," She said. I tried to think of a suitable one. Yell at someone she didn't know? No. Do a streak through the hall? No. Dye her hair? No.

"I dare you to give up brown pop for a week. We can all watch you. If you have pop, then you must do the alphabet and tutu thing."

Zoey nodded gravely.

"I can try. My turn, I choose Daimio," she said. I narrowed my eyes. These girls had something planned.

"Dare," I said.

"I dare you to ask Jack out!" My eyes bulged.

"No! He'll, he'll... He'll say no and call me a fag! They always do!" I said, burning with a blush and praying she let me off.

"No he won't, he's too sweet. You don't have to do it now, you can have the week," she said in a tone that suggested she was being kind.

"Uhh, right, well. I'm going to go to my room now. Feel free to carry on without me. No brown pop," I said to Zoey, and then I got up and left. I was in a world of my own on the way back to my dorm, so much so that I walked into someone. The person was going to fall thanks to my stupidity, so I did what any person would and caught them by the upper arms. Then I realised who it was.

The person was small, blonde and cute. The person had big blue startled eyes. The person was Jack.

"Oh my Goddess, I'm so sorry! I was too busy looking at apps on my phone" He gibbered, all apologetic.

"No, it was my fault, I was daydreaming!" about you. Not that I was going to say that. "I'm the one who should be sorry!"

"Well, how about it's neither of our faults?" you suggested, all eyes in your cute face. I realised I still had hold of your arms and let go.

"Alright," I said. "By the way, I'm Damien. Damien Maslow."

"I'm Jack. Jack Twist," Oh believe me, I know.

"So Jack, Jack Twist, is that your given name or...?" You flushed, a cute pink tinge appearing on your cheeks.

"No, I changed it."

"So, are you familiar with Brokeback Mountain?" I said casually. Jack flushed beetroot red.

"No. I mean, yes. That's why I chose Jack Twist," He said. I could see Jack was feeling embarrassed.

"I love that movie, Jake Gyllenhaal is so good looking," There, I had basically come out to him. I waited for the whole "Fag, poofter, fairy, princess," and all the other hurtful names I had been called before, but none of it came.

"Oh, are you gay?" Jack said suddenly. I stiffened. I knew it was too good to last. Now the abuse would come.

Jack saw my expression and was horrified.

"No, no, no, no, no! I'm not trying to be nosy, or horrible, it's just...It's just I am too. Gay, I mean.

My mouth dropped. I couldn't believe my luck!

"Oh, I get it. You aren't, are you?" Jack said miserably, and turned to walk away.

"Jack, wait, I am!" I said. He turned to face me.

"Oh..." his face broke into a huge grin. "Awesome!" he said, "Good to know I'm not the only one."

This was my big chance. I should ask Jack out now. But, my brain argued, it would seem weird to ask him out just after meeting officially.

"So Jack, I was wondering if you want to come meet my friends and hang with us sometime." I said, too cowardly to be anything but friendly yet. His face lit up.

"Oh, that would be great! I don't have many friends you see. Just... well, just you!" He admitted. Great! Now I had a start on Zoey's dare, and I could prove it.

"Wait, what room number are you? I need to be able to find you," I said.

"I'm in room 111," Jack said, smiling. I giggled.

"I'm in room 222!" I replied, also smiling. Step one to Zoey's dare; accomplished!

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow then! Or later at lunch?" He said. I don't mean to sound cocky, but he sounded hopeful.

"Sure, you should sit with us!" I told him. We exchanged goodbyes, and when he was out of sight I fist pumped. I, Damien Maslow, had managed to get the cutest boy in the school to sit with me at lunch. Score!

**A/N:** So, the plot thickens! I didn't make this a very long chapter, but hopefully next chapter will be more worth looking at? Love, Hugs and Kisses, Megan xxx


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Chapter 5 has arrived! Okay, so I just want to tell everyone who favourite/ commented/ reviewed: Thank you very much! I think I got more reviews on this than any of my Harry Potter fics, which is good because HP is a bigger fandom :D I also want to tell you guys that when I write these authors notes, I haven't written the chapter yet, and usually I don't know what is going to happen, so if there is something written in the A/N that doesn't match the chapter, apologies. These chapters are usually written in twenty minutes late at night when I'm hyped up on coffee and I am busting to pee but, don't tell anyone, I am kinda afraid that a burglar will pop up and kill me:P So, I'm usually looking over these the next day and I'm surprised you can read them at all and they make sense. Anyways, this A/N is longer than the chapter (because I haven't written it yet ;) ) so I'm going to shut up and type. As always, enjoy!

Later that day the girls and I headed to the cafeteria. I hadn't seen Jack since I ran into him, but I had told Z, the Twins and Aph all about our encounter. We got food then headed to our usual table. I scanned the crowded hall nervously. I couldn't see Jack anywhere! Then suddenly I saw him, a vision of blonde! It was all I could do to help myself from grinning. I wasn't helped by the fact that Jack was so small in the crowd of tall boys and girls. I hadn't noticed before.

"Jack! Over here!" I called. I heard the Twins singing "Jack and Daimie sitting in a tree" but I ignored this. Jacks face was relieved. He headed towards us with his tray. He was only three metres away when he was blocked by some homophobes I used to have trouble with.

"Dame! Get over there NOW!" Hissed Z. So, naturally I got up and went over. I could hear the conversation.

"Hey gay boy. Where's your make up?" One of the three boys said.

"Yeah poof. Hey look, he's going to cry!" These guys were seriously awful. Couldn't they pick on someone their own size? Or no one at all? Just then the third one pushed Jack viciously. Jack over balanced and fell, sending his tray of, oh Goddess, spaghetti Bolognese flying all over his clothes. He seriously was going to cry.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" I said angrily.

"Hey, it's the Queen herself! Here to save your girlfriend?" I have to admit, I lost my temper, something I don't usually do.

"Piss off homophobes!" I said. They walked off laughing, along with more than half of the cafeteria. I turned to Jack to see him scrambling to get up. Then he turned and fled, encouraging more laughter. There is something really wrong with this school! I followed him, but he turned out to be quite a fast runner for someone so small.

"Hey, wait up!" I called, but it was pointless. He ran all the way to his room. He slammed the door shut. I knocked, but the only reply I got was sobs. My heart clenched like a fist.

"Jack?"

"Go away, please!"

"No. Open the door."

"I don't want you to see me like this," he cried. I grabbed at the door handle; it was locked.

"Okay then, stand back!" I said cheerily. There was a silence, then-

"What are you doing?"

"This," I raised my leg and kicked the door as hard as I could, sending it flying open. The lock was broke, but I knew Eric, Jacks roommate (yes, I was at that level of stalking), wouldn't ask questions or care. When he went into the room he could see a pale, tear-stained face peeking up at him from under a mound of blankets.

"You broke down my door." It wasn't phrased as a question.

"Yes." Damien said anyways. "I needed to see how you were. They used to give me hassle too, you know."

"Oh." Jack said. He sat up and pushed down the blankets. He had taken off the dirty shirt, and was topless. My breath hitched. He had long, ropy scars running across his chest.

"Jack, what happened?" I cried, full of concern. He looked down, then went fuchsia and pulled the blankets around himself again.

"Forget you saw those! Please!" he said.

"Jack, I can't!" I said. Who would do such a thing to one as sweet as Jack? "What happened?"

Jack looked balefully at the door, hanging off its hinges, and said "Can we find somewhere more private?"

"Sure, I don't have a roommate. Throw on something and we can go." I said. I waited while Jack put on a tight, low V-neck teeshirt. It was rather flattering.

We set off down the corridor.

"Damien?" Jack said tentatively.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you have a roommate?"

"Because the person I had roomed with didn't want to stay in my room when they found out my sexual orientation," I explained. It had hurt immensely at the time, but now I hardly cared.

"Oh."

We finally reached my room. I let us in. Jack was awestruck. I have to admit, I have a pretty cool room.

The walls are a soft blue. The floor is a pale wood, as are the door and window frames. My furniture is also the same wood. There is posters on every wall, of all different things, but mostly Jake Gyllenhaal. There is also a gay flag on the back of my door.

"Wow, your room is super nice!" Jack said.

"Yeah, I have pretty much free reign in here!" I joked. "Lets sit down?" I said, leading him to where I had a small table and two blue beanbags.

"I am so envious!" He breathed.

"So, are you alright?" I said. He still had tears in his eyes. "I know I cried for hours. And then some."

Jack sniffled.

"Yeah. It's just, this isn't the first time something like that happened, and I know it won't be the last. I'm just tired of it all."

"I know the feeling. My parents keep trying to convert me." Jacks eyes were empathetic.

"My...my..." He whispered, breaking off.

"Jack, I promise I won't tell anyone any of your business, and I won't make judgements," I said.

"Um. Right. Yeah. It's just, my scars. I didn't want you seeing them."

"They're part of you! They tell a story. You should be proud of them, and not care what anyone thinks!" I said.

"Do you want to hear the story behind them?" He whispered. His eyes were as big as a doe's.

"If you feel comfortable telling me."

"...Yes, I do. You make me happy." He smiled, then frowned. "My scars were caused by...my mother." His voice broke, and he erupted into sobs. I was horrified. Why would any one do that to their son? I pulled him to me and held him while he sobbed. I would hear the story when he was ready. Only then.

**A/N:** Okay, so it's really OOC :/ I didn't have one iota what was going to happen, but it seems my creative juices aren't flowing too well today. And this is another short chapter. Written in 20 minutes. I pledge that I will spend longer on the next one! I am sorry about this one...

Love, Hugs and Kisses, Megan xxx


End file.
